Le pickpocket m'a volé mon coeur
by Soshite-visus
Summary: la rencontre un peu étrange entre un pickpocket et sa victime, tout semble les opposés pourtant sans le savoir ils ont vécus les mêmes épreuves, et cette rencontre va changer leur vie pas terrible le résumé je sais xD venez lire D


Hello à tous Sochi est toujours dans la place !!! =DDD

Voilà ma nouvelle OS !!

Mao/Kyo car je ne peux pas me refaire =P pourtant y'a toujours personne qui m'appartien è_é pas zuste XD

petit résumé: la rencontre un peu étrange entre un pickpocket et sa victime, tout semble les opposés pourtant sans le savoir ils ont vécus les mêmes épreuves, et cette rencontre va changer leur vie. (pas terrible le résumé je sais XD lisez ça sera plus simple ^^)

Voilà j'espère que ovus aimerez !!

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Nous étions le weekend dans une vile du Nord du Japon, le printemps été là avec le soleil qui éclairait tout ce monde de sortit. On était samedi après-midi et les rues étaient rempli de monde. Parmi cette foule se promenait un jeune homme brun, qui devait à peine être majeur, qui pourrait ne pas passer trop inaperçu. Il avait un chapeau noir tout comme son pantalon ,avec une chaine, qui laisser voir son boxer, un T-shirt sans manche rouge avec des écritures et par dessus une cravate noir qui pendait avec un chapeau noir sur la tête. Il posséder des bracelets au poignet, des tatouages au bras et plusieurs percings. Il marchait les mains dans ses poches en regardant toute les personnes qui l'entouraient avec attention. Ce qu'il faisait ? Simple il cherchait tout objet de valeur dépassant d'une poche ou des sacs de femmes occuper. Dans toute cette cohue cela était facile et il savait y faire, jamais il ne c'était fait prendre. Il remarqua alors un groupe de plusieurs personnes bien trop occuper à discuter entre eux pour se rendre compte de quelque chose, il regarda attentivement si quelque chose pouvait l'intéresser et effectivement. L'une des filles avaient l'air d'avoir un sac assez bien garnis et un de ses amis avaient son portefeuille qui dépasser de sa poche. 'Oh oh l'inconscient' pensa le brun en rigolant. Il en avait de la chance, il regarda alors autours de lui pour voir si on le surveillait ou si des policiers pourraient se trouver dans les parages mais rien tout le monde était occupé entre leur téléphone ou leur amis. Parfait, il se faufila alors entre les gens de cette foule trop compacte et fit glisser sa main en direction du sac qu'il ouvrit sans problème, la fille n'avait rien remarquer, d'un geste rapide et précis il en retira un port-monnaie, des lunettes de soleil et un portable. Il enfouit le tout dans ses poches et s'attaqua au portefeuille, ce qui l'intéresser c'était l'argent pas le contenue en lui même. Avec le même geste il le retira de la poche, ramassa rapidement les billet ou pièce qui s'y trouvait et le remit à sa place sans que l'homme ne remarque quelque chose avant de filer d'un pas rapide, se perdant dans la foule. Il sourit en sentant dans ses mains tout ce qu'il venait de dérober, une bonne journée qui commençait. Il avait tout appris sur le coup avec des personnes pratiquant cette même activité dans la ville, c'est qu'il traînait souvent dans les rues, il ne faisait rien d'autre vraiment. Il continua d'avancer dans ses grandes rues quand soudain un jeune homme attira son attention, il était châtain et plus jeune que lui, il semblait carrément envoutait par la vitrine qu'il regardait et ne faisait donc pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Seulement à première vu il n'avait rien d'intéressant sur lui, mais soudain le brun remarqua quelque chose. Au poignet du jeune homme se trouvait une chaine et à y voir de plus prêt cela ressemblait bien à de l'or blanc ce qui l'intéressa beaucoup. Il s'en approcha alors, faisant comme précédemment, sauf qu'un bracelet c'était pas la même affaire, il fallait vraiment être discret et précis pour que la victime ne s'en rende pas compte, c'était très risquer mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il le voulait. Il commença à doucement défaire l'attache, il s'en saisis alors et partit rapidement croyant avoir encore une fois bien réussi son coup. Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas, le jeune homme sentit quelque chose d'étrange à son poignet, quelque chose qui manquait, en y regardant de plus prêt il remarqua alors la disparition de son bracelet.

-Mais...mon bracelet ?!

Il regarda alors autours de lui, il n'était pas tombé, cependant il avait remarquer du coin de l'œil cet homme brun prêt de lui qui était partit d'un pas rapide. Il se mit alors à courir dans la direction qu'il avait prise en zigzaguant entre les gens jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve quelques pas devant lui.

-Hé vous rendez moi mon bracelet !

Le brun ne réfléchit pas et se mit à courir à son tour, il ne comprenait pas, comment avait-il fait pour s'en rendre compte aussi rapidement et deviner que c'était lui. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide ou bien le châtain avait remarquer sa présence mais ceci importer peut le plus important été de le semer sinon il était mal barrer. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, sa victime semblait très déterminer c'était la première fois que ça lui arriver heureusement qu'aucun passant ne s'en mêla. Le brun décida alors de tourner dans une petite ruelle, pensant ainsi le semer mais...

-Merde un cul-de-sac, je suis foutu là.

En effet car derrière lui arriva le châtain un peu épuiser d'avoir autant courut.

'bon comment j'vais faire moi si jamais il appelle la police je suis bon pour la prison...je l'assomme ?'' pensa le brun. Alors que celui-ci réfléchissait sa victime s'approcha.

-Je voudrais récupéré mon bracelet s'il vous plait.

Le jeune pickpocket le regarda alors surprit, il n'était pas en train de le menacer, ni de lui gueuler après ou de chercher à se venger non il lui demandait de lui rendre son bien....et poliment en plus.

-J'y tiens beaucoup alors s'il vous plait rendez le moi.

Le brun ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais il lui tendit l'objet, peut-être était-ce son regard qui le fixer.

-Merci, sourit le châtain.

Mais contre toute attente, il n'appela pas la police ni même chercha à partir non, il resta la à regarder ce brun qui le fascinait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-Vous vous appelez comment ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu me pose cette question, répondit froidement le brun.

-Ben pour savoir. Moi c'est Mao ravis de te connaître.

''Il doit forcement avoir un truc qui cloche chez ce mec'' pensa le brun. Après tout ça réaction était assez étrange, cependant il lui répondit quand même.

-M'appel Kyo.

Le dénommé Mao sourit à l'entende du nom du brun. Celui-ci le regarda bizarrement, ce garçon était un peu étrange quel drôle de réaction.

-T'as quel âge ? Questionna le brun.

-Euh 17 ans....je suis au lycée.

'' J'm'en douter....hum qu'est-ce que je fait... est-ce qu'il va me laisser partir sagement ou pas '' pensa-t-il. Le châtain n'avait aucune chance contre lui de toute façon il ne devrait pas avoir de problème. Il le détailla alors ''il a de très beau yeux'' pensa Kyo ''pourquoi je pense à ça moi je ferais mieux de me barrer''. Le désigné lui venait de remettre son bracelet et tenait son poignet avec son autre main, un beau sourire ornant son visage, il avait l'air rassurer de l'avoir retrouver, il devait y tenir énormément et ça se voyait. Le brun commença alors à s'éloigner pour quitter cette petite ruelle et retourner se perdre dans la foule mais la voix du plus jeune l'arrêta.

-Où tu vas ?

-Je comptais me barrer et disparaître, se fit-il pour lui même.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin. Il se retourna vers lui avec un regard blasé mais qui passa très vite lorsqu'il vit les yeux du châtain, ils brillaient d'une étrange lueur que Kyo n'arriva pas à décrire.

-Dit..tu...tu voudrais pas rester avec moi ? Demanda le plus jeune.

La Kyo était perdu et avait ouvert de grand yeux de surprise. Mao lui était aussi un peu perdu mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait le connaître mieux, rester ne serait-ce qu'un peu avec lui pour le découvrir, lui ce brun qui était si mystérieux et qui dans un sens l'attirait. Le blond se mit une main sur la tête en soupirant, non il ne comprenait rien à la situation, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il ne comprenait pas les relations entre les personnes, depuis ce jour où sa vie avait basculer.

-Écoute là je comprend pas vraiment, pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Et puis pourquoi je devrais accepter hein ?

-Ben parce que t'as pas l'air d'avoir autre chose à faire, répondit simplement son vis à vis.

Kyo ouvrit béatement la bouche, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de réponse et c'était dit avec un telle sincérité. Et en plus oui il avait raison, Kyo traînait toujours dans les rues sans vraiment faire quelque chose sauf quand il décidait de dépenser le fric voler pour s'amuser avec ou sans les trois personnes qui lui avaient tout appris et qu'il considérait comme ses grands frères, puisqu'il vivait aussi avec eux. Il soupira alors.

-Ok j'accepte...

Il ne savait pas où tout cela aller le mener mais qui ne tente rien à rien comme on dit que serait la vie sans un peu d'imprévus ? Il essaya de se convaincre de cette dernière pensées. Le châtain, lui, souriait il était content qu'il accepte après tout il c'était dit que lui même n'aurait sans doute pas accepter si on lui avait demander la même chose, ce qui rendait tout ça plus intéressant, cela voulait-t-il dire que lui aussi avait besoin de compagnie ? Il s'avança vers le brun avec toujours cette même expression de joie.

-Dit j'peux savoir quel âge tu as ?

Celui-ci le regarda mais ne répondit rien.

-J'vais pas te manger hein.

Il était étrange ce garçon et bizarrement pour Kyo tout semblait les opposés, il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'ils pourraient s'entendre tout les deux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher il était méfiant, après avoir passer son temps dans la rue en tant que pickpocket il y avait de quoi, il ne faisait confiance qu'à lui, lui et ces trois frères c'est tout....mais alors pourquoi avait-il accepté ? De la curiosité pour ce garçon étrange ?

-J'ai 19 ans.

-Ah ok ! T'es pas très bavard, dit Mao en penchant légèrement la tête.

'' Toi tu l'es un peu trop ou plutôt curieux '' pensa le brun.

-Je te fait peur...t'es intimidé ?

-Quoi ?!

La Kyo répondit, sa touchait sa fierté personnelle la, non mais il l'avait bien vu lui avoir peur et puis quoi encore ! Il s'approcha de lui et le fixa dans les yeux.

-Tu crois quoi là, moi je suis de la rue le danger j'vis ça tout le temps quand je vole alors toi me faire peur non mais laisse moi rire !

Mao le regardait surprit mais très vite reprit.

-Donc tu avoues bien que tu vis dans la rue et que t'es un voleur.

'' Et merde j'me suis laissé emporter imbécile '' pensa Kyo.

-Non j'vis pas dans la rue !

-Mais c'est toi qui viens de le dire !

-Rhaa mais tu déforme mes mots !

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

-Non !

-Si !

Ils étaient en train de se chamailler pour rien dans la ruelle sombre, et un policier attirait par ces bruits suspect arriva dans la rue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

'' Merde je suis mort là ! '' pensa Kyo un brin inquiet, après tout vu son look il pourrait facilement être soupçonneux. Alors il ne savait pas quoi répondre qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?

-Vous inquiétez pas monsieur on se chamaille juste parce que je penser que c'était un raccourcis par là alors que non, sourit le châtain.

-Oh mais c'est le petit Mao, excuse moi de pas t'avoir reconnus, bon il y a pas de problème alors mais méfiez vous de ce genre de rue ça peux être dangereux.

-Bien monsieur.

Et sur ce il partit.

'' Il vient de me sauver la mise là '' pensa Kyo en le regardant.

-M'ci, fit-il.

Il avait dit ça d'une telle façon, il fallait vraiment le vouloir pour l'entendre, Mao le regarda et sourit. Il lui tendit sa main et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Alors...tu me fait confiance ?

Le brun fit passé son regard de la main au visage du châtain, est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de se qu'il faisait ? Mais il accepta pour autant en la lui prenant.

-Super, ça te dit de boire un coup avec moi ?

Mais Mao ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'emmena jusqu'à la rue principal à la recherche d'un bar. C'était bien la première fois que Kyo se laissait faire comme ça, pas comme si on lui laisser le choix de toute façon. A ce moment il se demandait dans quelle galère il se fourrait et où tout ça aller le mener pourtant tout ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, malgré tout ça pimenter sa journée. Ils finirent par s'installer dans le premier bar croisé. Le châtain prit une limonade et le brun de l'alcool.

-Tu devrais pas prendre d'alcool.

-Hé oh je suis assez grand pour faire ce que je veux c'est pas toi qui va me dicter ce qui est bien ou pas, fit froidement Kyo.

-J'disais juste ça comme ça, répondit Mao en buvant sa bouteille.

Un silence s'installa entre eux pourtant ils n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder attentivement, guettant sans doute des réactions venant de l'autre, quelque chose à comprendre.

-J'aime bien tes tatouages c'est cool, dit le châtain brisant le blanc.

-Ouais je sais, fit fièrement Kyo.

-Ça fait mauvais garçon.

-Normal je suis un mauvais garçon haha.

Mao rigola, en tout cas il était fier de ce qu'il était et c'était bien, ce n'était pas vraiment son cas...

'' merde qu'est-ce que je viens encore de dire moi '' pensa Kyo en soupirant.

-Alors c'est aussi pour ça tout tes percings hein ? Tu doit écoutait de la musique qui envoie hein comme toi.

Le brun ne put pas répondre qu'une étrange sonnerie se fit entendre, la plupart des gens présent vérifièrent que ce n'était pas leur portable mais non, c'est alors que Kyo une un flash. '' merde le portable que j'ai piquer à la meuf ! '' Il le sortit discrètement de sa poche, heureusement ça raccrocha, il l'éteignit alors et le rangea.

-C'était pas important ? Questionna le châtain.

-Non, non....

Il vit alors son vis à vis essayer de se retenir de rire.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles !

-Erm héhé désolé mais...c'est ta sonnerie elle fait fille haha ça m'étonne.

-C'est...c'est qu'il est nouveau et que j'ai pas put la changer.

-Ah ok parce que la faut faire quelque chose.

'' Bon sang un peu plus et il se douterait que je l'ai voler...et en plus il se moque de moi ! ''

-Tu m'énerves.

-Ben quoi faut sourire et rire dans la vie. Tu veux pas essayer ?

-Non.

-Dommage.

-...t'écoutes quoi comme musique toi ? ....

-Oh ben...t'aimerais venir voir ? Sourit Mao.

Kyo ouvrit de grand yeux, que voulait-il dire par là ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ben venir chez moi.

Euh avait-il bien entendu, il devait pas être normal de vouloir l'invité chez lui comme ça, surtout après qu'il est tenter de le voler.

-Je crois que je vais pas te laisser le choix héhé, fit Mao en le regardant bizarrement.

Kyo fut surprit mais il n'eut même pas le temps de faire quelque chose que le châtain paya leur boisson en l'emmena avec lui en le traînant par le bras. Il se laissa faire, il était tellement étonné de cette réaction qu'il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire, mais où tout ça aller le mener ? Ils s'arrêtèrent alors dans un très beau quartier, devant une très belle et grande maison ça se voyait que c'était riche par ici.

-Oh putain la baraque !!!

Mao regarda alors le brun la bouche grande ouverte en regardant sa maison.

-Euh....oui.

Et oui Mao faisait partit d'un famille riche mais c'était plus un fardeaux pour lui qu'autre chose. ''Il fait partit d'une famille de riche tu m'étonne, putain j'imagine pas les parents si ils me voient dans quoi je me fourre là '' pensa le brun alors qu'on l'emmener jusqu'à la porte. Mao l'ouvrit et l'intérieur était encore plus impressionnant que l'extérieur.

-Bordel mais c'est immense chez toi !

'' merde bon sang là j'ai pas fait discret ''

-Je sais...tu veux venir dans ma chambre voir ce que j'ai ?

-Euh ok.

Pourtant il était méfiant et regardait partout autours de lui mais pas seulement pour voir si il y avait les parents, il trouva pas mal d'objets plutôt intéressant.

-T'inquiète je suis seul ici.

-T'es parents son pas là ?

-Non.

'' Super ! J'vais p'tete pouvoir faire plein de bonne affaire ici, c'est pas tout les jours que t'as la chance de rentrer dans une baraque comme ça '' pensa le brun bien content d'un coup. La chambre était bien comme le reste de la maison mais dégagé malgré tout quelque chose de triste, mais Kyo n'y fit même pas attention, il se planta devant tout les CD.

-Ouah je l'ai lui ! Je l'adore c'est mon préféré !

-Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup.

-Alors on le met !

-Si tu veux, sourit Mao.

Lorsque la musique commença le brun leva les bras en disant:

-Yeaaaaah je kiff !!!

Il regarda alors avec un peut plus d'attention à tout ce qui l'entourait.

-Ooooh des films !! Super j'adore dit j'peux regarder !?

-Oui vas-y fait comme tu veux.

Il mit alors un DVD.

-Putain t'as choisis mon préféré, fit Mao.

Kyo le regarda, il ne pensait pas qu'un mec de famille riche pouvait parler comme ça mais après tout il était déjà bizarre alors...en tout cas il était plus concentré sur le film qu'autre chose. Il avait rarement l'occasion de voir ça et il en profita ça l'amusa beaucoup malgré que ce soit un film d'horreur. Mao avait d'ailleurs éteint les lumière, ils étaient presque scotchaient à l'écran, totalement dans le film. A un moment une idée germa dans l'esprit de Kyo, il regarda Mao qui ne se doutait de rien, il fit alors passer sa main dans le dos du châtain en remontant rapidement la colonne vertébrale et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de crier plus de surprise que de peur en sursautant. Le brun lui était mort de rire.

-Haha comment t'as eut peur haha excellent !!

-Hé te fout pas de ma gueule !

-Haha trop tard !

Mao se mit aussi à rire, ils finirent de regarder avant que Kyo ne s'empare des manettes de la console pour pouvoir jouer, ça faisait une éternité qu'il en avait pas jouer et ça se voyait un peu il avait perdu le coup contre le châtain.

-Rhaaa mais c'est pas possible j'ai encore perdu !!

-Hahaha je suis trop fort, je suis trop fort !!

-Oh ça va hein, attend là je vais gagner !

-Héhé on verra.

Kyo s'amusait et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit et prit du plaisir comme quelqu'un de son âge, il en vient même à oublier tout le reste et ce pour quoi il était là. Il se chamailla même avec ce garçon qu'il avait trouvé si bizarre il y a peu, tout ça pour essayer de prendre l'avantage dans un jeu vidéo.

-Hé mais tricheur !

-Non y'a pas de règles qui me l'interdit.

Mao lui tira la langue ne lui donnant un coup de coude. Après un temps ils décidèrent d'arrêter, sur une nouvelle victoire du châtain.

-Youhou encore moi le vainqueur héhé !!

-Rhaaa.

-Dit t'aimerais que je te fasse visiter ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas.

-Super, sourit-il.

Il lui montra alors la moindre pièce de sa maison, chacune étant plus grande que les précédentes. A un moment dans un couloir le brun qu'on lui agripper le pantalon dans son dos, il se retourna alors en reculant mettant ses mains comme une défense. C'était Mao, et il avait sentit son cœur battre plus fort à ce contact il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait !

-Ça te gènes pas ton pantalon comme ça, tu le perd pas ?

-On touche pas ok c'est mon look !

-D'accord mais si tu veux j'ai des ceintures hein.

-Non !

''Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de faire ça je...'' il n'arriva même pas à finir sa phrase même dans son esprit. De plus même ses trois frère ne lui avait fait aucune réflexion sur son look, c'était surtout parce qu'avec un caractère comme le sien c'était peine perdu. Ils continuèrent cependant leur visite. Kyo n'avait jamais vu ça et ce fut plus surprenant lorsqu'il vit le jardin.

-C'est pas vrai regardez moi ce jardin c'est plus un terrain de foot qu'autre chose !

-Je sais...c'est grand...

-Et pas qu'un peu !

'' fils de riche tss '' Il continua de laisser son regard parcourir cette grande étendu, il ne se doutait pas de ce qui suivit. En effet il fut arroser. Il retourna son regard noir vers le seul responsable de tout ça, c'est à dire Mao qui tenait un tuyau d'arrosage dans ses mains.

-Héhé.

-Alors toi....soit t'as du cran soit t'es vraiment inconscient tu vas voir un peu !!

Il lui courut après, laissant tomber son chapeau à cause de la course, parce que évidement Mao aller pas se laisser faire non plus et il était rapide. Tout ceci dura un petit moment où Kyo avec le tuyau rendez le jardin légèrement boueux mais il finit par attraper Mao en l'entourant de ses bras.

-Je te tient ! Haha tu va moins faire le malin la !

Il lui coinça ses bras avec un des sien pour éviter qu'il ne bouge et avec sa main libre il mit le tuyau juste au dessus de sa tête.

-Héhé j'espère que t'apprécie la douche !

-Niaaaah c'est pas juste !!

-Et si c'est la loi du plus fort mon petit héhé !

-Hé qui tu traite de petit ! Fit Mao.

Il réussi à retirer une de ses mains de la prise du brun et avec attrapa le tuyau cherchant à viser le visage de Kyo. Et ça marcha plutôt bien car se dernier finit par lâcher sa prise. Le tuyau continua à jouer tout seul en rond sur le sol alors que les deux garçons passer leur main dans leurs cheveux dégoulinant d'eau.

-J'ai l'air d'un chien mouillé, fit Mao.

-Hahaha.

Le châtain regarda alors autours de lui '' oulala le jardin ressemble plus à rien maintenant '' En effet celui-ci était légèrement boueux là où ils c'étaient courut après. Il décida alors d'aller arrêter l'arrivée d'eau puis lorsqu'il voulut se retourner vers Kyo il glissa et tomba sur les fesses.

-Hahaha trop fort ! Se moqua le brun.

Mais il aurait du se taire car à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il tomba lui aussi, seulement pas dans le même sens.

-Hahahaha !!! éclata de rire Mao.

-Te moques pas ! Fit Kyo en se relevant et retirant la boue de son visage.

Mais celui-ci n'y arriva pas, il pleurait de rire. Le brun eut alors un drôle de regard et prit de la boue dans ses mains et s'approcha du plus jeune. Celui-ci le regarda arriver sans vraiment comprendre. Il s'en rendit compte lorsque Kyo lui écrasa la boue sur la tête en se moquant.

-Hey ! Tu va voir toi !

Chacun arma ses mains et une grande bataille de boue se déclencha entre eux deux. Ils s'en mettaient partout, tombant assez souvent mais ils s'amusaient. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que parce qu'ils trouvèrent qu'il se faisait tard.

-Hahaha dans quel état on est, rigola Mao.

-Alala mes vêtements c'est une catastrophe !

-Ben j'vais te les laver, ils seront prêt assez rapidement t'inquiète, sourit le châtain.

-Euh....ok.

-Si tu veux aller te laver tu peux, j'ai deux salle de bain prend celle que tu veux.

-....ouais c'est vrai que j'en est besoin mais....qu'est-ce que je vais mettre moi hein ?

-J'vais te passer des vêtements jusqu'à que les tiens soit prêt.

-Ok.

Et il parti à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers la plus grande salle de bain sans demander son reste en mettant de la boue partout. Mao soupira en regardant tout ça mais un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se regarda alors, lui aussi avait bien besoin de se changer et de se laver. Il se dirigea vers l'autre salle de bain et prit rapidement une douche avant de nettoyer le sol et de poser de nouvelles affaires pour Kyo devant la porte. Le brun lui c'était fait couler un bain et profiter un maximum de l'eau chaude.

-Ouah excellent ça fait du bien....ça change d'une douche pour quatre...

Il laissa alors sa tête glisser sous l'eau, il se détendit, ne pensant plus à rien. Soudain les images du début d'après-midi lui revint en tête, il ressortit alors brusquement la tête de l'eau et se la tint d'une main. Il n'était pas la pour ça non il voulait volé le châtain et voilà qu'il se retrouvait ici.... comment arrivait-il à oublier tout ça, tout ce qui semblait être prioritaire, en la présence du châtain surtout quand son regard croisé le sien. Il sortit alors, il laissa l'eau dégouliner sur lui en regardant où se trouvait les serviettes. Il en prit une qu'il mit autours de sa taille et avec une deuxième il se sécha les cheveux. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, regardant si il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir, mais personne, il baissa la tête pour voir les vêtements poser juste à ses pieds. Il les prit et alla se changer. Il quitta alors cette pièce peu de temps après, ses vêtements dans ses bras, portant une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il se demanda où Mao avait bien put passer, il remarqua que le sol était à nouveau propre et il le retrouva dans la pièce où se trouvait la machine à laver.

-Tiens t'as finit, j'espère que ça a été et que les vêtements te plaise même si c'est pas ton look, dit Mao en prenant les affaires du brun.

-Euh oui...., répondit-il étonné.

Une fois qu'il eut mit la machine en route, Mao se retourna vers le brun en souriant.

-Tu as faim ?

-Ah ça oui !

-D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la cuisine.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu aimerais que je fasse ?

-N'importe j'ai faim !

-Héhé d'accord alors je te fait la surprise.

-C'est toi qui cuisine ?

-Ben oui.

Le brun le regarda alors faire, assis sur une chaise, il était étonné qu'un mec puisse faire la cuisine, bon son grand frère le faisait bien mais bon...il avait pas quelqu'un pour le faire après tout il avait de l'argent...de l'argent c'est pour ça qu'il était là bon sang il l'avait encore oublié....enfin pour l'instant il avait surtout faim. Il le vit alors mettre la table et poser de nombreux plats différents devant lui, tous plus succulent les uns que les autres.

-Voilà j'espère que ça va te plaire.

-Euh....

-Quoi tu veux pas y manger ?

-Oh que si je vais y manger !

-Héhé ben quoi alors ?

-Regarde tout ce que tu as fait c'est impressionnant !

-Normal c'est toujours moi qui cuisine.

La châtain eut juste le temps de s'assoir que son vis à vis avait déjà attaquer, il y avait tellement de chose différentes et surtout qu'il n'avait pas manger depuis bien longtemps voir jamais alors il aller pas se privé. Mao le regarda manger en souriant, pour une fois depuis longtemps il était heureux. Kyo lui lançait quelques regards en coin et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait un peu bizarre quand il le voyait lui sourire, surtout pour lui c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça. Ce qu'il aimait le plus c'était lorsque leur regard se croisait, il aimait beaucoup c'est yeux. Et quand le diner fut finit.

-Ouah c'était trop bon !

-Merci, ça me fait plaisir, fit Mao qui avait déjà attaquer la vaisselle.

Alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux, il y eut dit la phrase qui changea tout.

-C'est vrai que ça doit te changer de tes habitudes.

Le regard de Kyo se fit noir, il prit très mal ce que venait de dire Mao.

-Ouais c'est vrai que toi tu doit pas avoir ce genre de problème hein !

-Je...

-C'est vrai qu'être seul dans les rues tu connait pas hein !! Tu sais pas ce que c'est que d'être orphelin et de te retrouver seul dehors du jour au lendemain !! Tu connait pas tout ce que ça représente !! Ça te change une vie mais pas en mieux tu te retrouve avec rien !! Comment tu veux te reconstruire après ça hein ben on fait comme on peut !! Et toi là tu juge ma vie !! Je suis p'tete voleur mais fier de ce que je suis !!

Il avait plaquer ses mains sur la table et regarder fixement le châtain.

-Je...je te comprend tu sais....

-Ah ouais et comment tu veux me comprendre hein !! T'es riche toi, alors toi et moi on a rien en commun ok !! On est pas du même monde !

-Mais...je....je voulais...je voulais juste dire que....moi aussi je suis orphelin.... mais tu as raison j'peux sans doute pas comprendre ce que tu as traversé....tes vêtements doivent être propre maintenant tu peux aller les chercher....

Il se leva alors et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour le brun, les yeux baissés.

-Si tu veux dormir ici, il y a deux chambres choisi celle que tu veux....

Kyo le regarda alors partir et aller dans sa chambre, il était un peu surprit mais toujours fâché. Il alla alors chercher ses vêtements mais se dirigea quand même vers une des chambres. '' j'ai bien le droit de me reposer un peu quand même '' La chambre qu'il choisi était très belle, avec un grand lit double qui semblait très confortable. Il se coucha alors dessus.

-Ouah trop bien...bon on fait une pose d'une heure et hop on attaque.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir. Il finit par se réveiller...mais pas vraiment à l'heure qu'il espérait.

-Merde 3h du mat' !! Bon là je suis sur qu'il doit dormir. En tout cas j'ai trop bien dormit ça change du canapé lit c'est sur. Bon aller on oubli pas pourquoi on est là.

Il se changea alors et reprit ses vêtements qui sentaient bon le propre, il rangea un peu n'importe comment les autres et chercha quelque chose pour pouvoir ranger tout ce qu'il aller emporter avec lui. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tout emporter mais c'était déjà pas mal. Il se mit alors au boulot un peu partout dans les pièces, son sacs devenant de plus en plus lourd. Il ne restait plus qu'un pièce à faire, la chambre du châtain, il écouta d'abord pour entendre si il y avait du bruit, mais rien. Il entra tout doucement et avec le plus de précaution fit le ménage là aussi. Il s'approcha alors de lit et vit quelque chose qui le surprit.

-Il...il pleure en dormant...mais à quoi il pense ? Se fit-il tout doucement.

Ça lui faisait un peu bizarre de le voir comme ça. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il lui passa sa main sur sa joue pour lui enlever ses larmes. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur son bracelet en or. Il l'avait voulut depuis le début, c'était à partir de ça que tout était partit alors il devait le prendre. Il essaya alors de le lui prendre mais, par réflexes surement Mao lui attrapa le poignet ou plutôt son gros bracelet en cuire. ''Merde !'' Il chercha alors à enlever la main mais il avait peur de le réveillé, il semblait rêver à quelque chose qui devait pas être plaisant vu qu'il pleurait.

-Bon si tu aimes autant mon bracelet je te le donne.

Il arriva alors à retirer son bracelet sans réveiller le châtain. ''Tans pis pour le bracelet...Bon vaut mieux que je parte maintenant.'' Et c'est se qu'il fit, il partit alors et sortit de la maison. Mais lorsqu'il se trouva dans la rue, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois cette immense maison non sans une étrange sensation lui prenant le cœur, ni un regard qu'on pourrait qualifier de triste mais même lui ne s'en rendit pas compte et sur ce il retourna chez lui. Ce n'était pas du tout dans le même genre, il habitait un petit appartement dans une des rues les plus pauvres de la ville mais surtout les plus mal vus. Il grimpa alors les escaliers d'un vieux bâtiments et rentra dans l'un des appartements, il faisait noir. Mais alors qu'il referma doucement la porte la lumière s'alluma.

-Kyo !

-Euh...salut.

Il avait devant lui non pas une mais trois personnes étant ses grands frères et le regardant durement.

-T'as vu l'heure ?! Il est cinq heure du mât !

-Mais où est-ce que t'était passer ?!

-Euh...et ben...

-C'est quoi dans le sac ?

Celui-ci, le seul des trois à avoir les cheveux courts attrapa l'objet désigné en changeant de regard.

-Toshiya qu'est-ce que tu fout ?

-Pas ma faute si je suis curieux Kao, j'veux savoir ce qu'il nous ramène.

Alors que ce dernier commencer à fouiller, les deux autres n'en avait pas finit avec leur petit frère.

-Kyo qu'est-ce qu'on t'as déjà dit ?

-Faut pas que je traîne dans les rues le soir..., répondit Kyo en détournant les yeux c'était toujours la même chose quand il désobéissait.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as encore voler cette fois ?

-Die ?!

-Ben quoi ? Je me renseigne.

-En tout cas ça à de la valeur youhouuuu !! fit Toshi.

-Mais c'est pas ça le problème, écoute Kyo je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter tu en fait trop j'ai l'impression que tu peux pas t'en empêcher quand tu trouve un truc qui t'intéresse. Je sais que je devrais pas dire ça vu qu'on fait la même chose mais c'est qu'on doit trouver l'argent pour payer l'appartement et pour l'instant aucun de nous à trouver de travail mais nous on est plus vieux, toi t'es jeune alors évite de t'attirer des ennuis.

-Mais t'inquiète.

-Non t'as déjà dut arrêter les cours, je veux pas qu'un jour tu te fasse attraper et qu'on t'envoie en prison. J'veux pas de ça pour toi.

Il tenait beaucoup à lui tout comme aux deux autres pour lui c'était son frère, sa famille et il ne voulait pas qu'il en passe par la où il était passé. Chacun des trois frères de Kyo c'étaient retrouver comme lui à la rue subitement et avaient galère. Kaoru, le plus âgé, c'était retrouvé à la rue, rejeter par sa famille lorsqu'il leur avait annoncer être gay. Il en était même venus à se haïr lui même d'être comme ça et tenter le suicide. C'était Die qui l'en avait empêcher. Celui-ci avait quitter volontairement cette famille qu'il ne supportait plus et qui l'étouffait à toujours vouloir lui dicté sa vie. Malheureusement il n'avait pas imaginer que ce soit si dur de se débrouillé seul et avait même toucher à la drogue mais arrêta rapidement se rendant compte de ce que ça lui faisait faire. Toshiya lui était le dernier né d'une famille dont les mœurs était ''si tu n'es pas l'aîné tu ne sert à rien'', il fut jeter dehors lors de son 18° anniversaire, il l'avait toujours sut ce n'était pas un enfant voulut... Ces trois là avait finit par se rencontrer et ensemble ils réussirent à s'en sortir un peu mieux, mais pour trouver l'argent ils n'avaient pas trouver mieux que de voler, alors ils étaient devenus pickpockets, s'améliorant à chaque fois mais ne risquant jamais de se faire prendre, ils connaissaient leur limite. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kyo. Ils l'avaient trouver dans un sale état après une bagarre avec plusieurs mecs des rues malfamés, ils l'avaient recueillit et écouté son histoire orphelin de ses parents sa famille n'avait jamais voulut de lui et il se retrouva comme ça à la rue, vu que personne ne voulait de lui... il était comme eux. Et depuis ce jours là ils formaient une famille, à quatre dans seulement trois pièce mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne se fasse un jour prendre.

-Je sais....désolé, dit Kyo.

-Où est-ce que tu as passer la nuit ?

-Et ben je...

-Regardez regardez c'est super !!

Toshiya était émerveillé par tout ce qui se trouvait dans le sac.

-Ouah mais comment t'as réussis à dénicher tout ça ? Demanda Die.

-Dans une maison...

-Ooooh ça devait être à quelqu'un de riche, reprit Toshi.

-Euh oui...

-Toi tu nous cache quelque chose, fit Kaoru suspicieux.

-Je...

-Aller crache le morceau ! Fit Toshiya qui était bien trop curieux au goût de Die qui lui tapa l'arrière du crâne. Hé !

-Rhaa ok ok c'est à un mec avec qui j'ai passer la journée ça vous va ?

Les autres le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Ben....je vois bien que tu ment pas mais....j'ai du mal à me l'imaginer, fit Kao.

-Ouais vas-y dit nous tout, reprit Toshi.

-Rhoo j'ai pas envie j'vais aller me coucher.

Die se raprocha de lui pour éviter qu'il n'aille plus loin.

-Hum mais dit moi tu sent drôlement bon.

-Et il est où ton bracelet ? Questionna Kaoru.

'' Mais c'est pas vrai comment ils arrive à voir de si petite chose.''

-Alors ? Tu sais on à toute la journée devant nous.

-Rhaaa vous êtes chiant !

-C'est fait pour ça les grands frères !

Kyo s'installa alors sur le lit canapé en soupirant.

-Bon ok je vois que j'ai pas le choix, j'vais vous le dire mais après vous me lâcher ok ?

-Oui oui.

-Et ben j'étais en train de traîner dans la grande rue comme d'hab à piquer quelques trucs et la j'ai vu un mec qui semblait un peu ailleurs avec un super bracelet à son poignet alors j'ai voulut lui prendre...

-Toi tu cherche vraiment, avec ce genre de chose tu te fait prendre facilement Kyo ! Rhaa t'es pas possible, dit Kaoru.

-Ouais ben bref, j'pensais avoir réussis mon coup mais en faite non, et il c'est mit à me courir après..

-Ouah du suspense j'adore, aller continue, dit Toshiya qui écouter attentivement.

Kyo le regarda et soupira.

-J'ai tourné dans une mauvaise rue, sans issus et il m'a rattraper.

-Bon sang ! T'as vu les risques que tu prend !

-Fait gaffe Kyo sinon Kao va t'enfermer ici...si il a pas une crise cardiaque avant, rigola Die. Aïe.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi.

-Désolé.

-Oh vous comptez me couper tout le temps, sinon j'arrête.

-Non !

-Tsss.

-Bon et alors la suite, la suite !! C'était un type costaud ?? Vous vous êtes battu ??

-Non et non, c'était un mec plus jeune que moi mais....

-Quoi quoi ???

-Il a rien fait, rien tenter il m'a juste demander de lui rendre son bracelet et je l'ai fait....il y tenait beaucoup. Et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je me suis retrouver à boire un coup avec lui et il m'a emmener chez lui....N'empêche j'ai passer une super aprème et j'ai même put prendre un bain et ben la nuit je lui est voler des trucs, j'ai oublier le bracelet là bas et voilà quoi....

-Ooooh ça c'est incroyable...pourquoi ce genre de bon coup m'arrive jamais, fit Toshiya.

-C'est....surprenant en effet, étrange, dit Kaoru.

-Ah vous aussi, j'ai trouvé Mao un peu bizarre par moment envers moi m'enfin bref vous aller me laisser maintenant.

-Oh j'aime bien son nom, reprit Toshi.

-Euh....

Kyo ne chercha pas plus loin et s'allongea sur le canapé lit les yeux fermés, il repensa à tout ça, ça l'avait totalement dépaysagé, lui qui avait carrément tracer un trait sur sa vie d'avant se forgeant encore plus un fort caractère, il avait même cesser de comprendre les autres, mais en étant avec ce garçon il oubliait tout ça profitant seulement des moments qu'ils avaient passer ensemble sans vraiment connaître l'autre. Il se sentit soudainement un peu triste mais n'en montra rien, déjà qu'il trouvait ça bizarre de penser à lui. Il sentit soudainement comme une présence, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir la tête de Toshiya juste au dessus de lui.

-Hé oh tu crois pas que tu vas dormir comme ça !

-Rhaa lâche moi Toshi.

-A quoi tu penses Kao ? Demanda Die en regardant son ami.

-Hum ? Ben ce nom Mao là ça me dit quelque chose. Toshi à dit un truc qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille.

-Ah ouais ?

-Oui t'as dit que ça devait être quelqu'un de riche.

-Oui et alors j'le sais bien ça, fit Kyo.

-Oh vous aller arrêter de me couper !

Die regarda alors c'est trois amis se chamailler pour rien, en tout cas ils auraient beau dire ils étaient pareil, sans doute habiter tous ensemble avec le temps on prend les mauvaise habitudes des autres. Il se mit alors à rire tout seul.

-Quoi ? Firent les trois autres.

-Haha vous êtes excellent, franchement on pourrait vraiment croire que vous êtes frères.

-Avec eux ?

-Ben oui.

-J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dit ça, commença Kao.

-Ouais la il a raison, dit Kyo.

-Tu dit vraiment n'importe quoi, firent-ils en même temps.

Die se retient vraiment d'éclater de rire.

-Bon alors continue Kao, fit-il après un temps.

-Hein ? Ah oui donc comme je disais *regard pour les deux autres* je suis sur que c'est le garçon dont j'ai entendu parler dans la rue. Il vient d'une famille riche, son père était un médecin réputé mais un jour de pluie alors qu'il rentrait chez lui avec sa femme il eurent un accident juste à quelques mètres de leur maison. Leur fils, donc ce Mao, était là et il à vu l'accident et son père mourir dans les flammes de la voiture après l'explosion du moteur alors que sa mère avait été éjecter du véhicule, gravement blesser. La mère est morte à l'hôpital auprès de son fils deux jours plus tard. Il paraît qu'on en a beaucoup parler, n'ayant pas d'autre famille il c'est retrouver tout seul, il n'a voulut l'aide de personne car lui maintenant est riche et il ne veux pas que des personnes mal attentionnés profite de lui...Depuis il se débrouille seul à se que j'ai comprit.

-Ouah....ça doit être douloureux tout ça, fit Die triste.

-Kyo, il a 17 ans...tu te rend compte un peu ce que tu as fait, je trouve ça petit d'avoir fait ça.

-Comment ça petit !

-Pas dans ce sens la Kyo, se moqua Toshiya.

-Ce que je veux dire qu'à cause de tout ce qu'il représente il peut facilement avoir des problèmes, et toi tu le vole, lui qui essaie au mieux de vivre sans famille.

Kyo semblait tout juste comprendre tout ça.

-Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Kaoru.

-Tu vois ce qui est bien quand tu te promène comme ça dans la rue c'est quand tu laisse traîner tes oreilles, tu peux pas savoir tout ce que tu peux apprendre aussi bien en général que sur les personnes elle même et c'est très intéressant...quoi ?

Die le regardait avec des grands yeux.

-Et ben dit dont qui l'aurait cru.

-Bah quoi faut pas se fier aux apparences j'ai jamais dit qu'on avait pas le droit de s'informer.

-Héhé.

-Bon aller il est tard...non tôt bref on va se coucher on a besoin de repos, Kyo tu fait gaffe maintenant et surtout évite de le revoir, il te connait et on c'est pas ce qui peut se passer, aller bonne nuit.

Kaoru pénétra dans la seule chambre de l'appartement suivit de Die, Toshiya lui éteignit la lumière et se coucha aux côtés de Kyo. Celui-ci ne put dormir, il avait en tête tout ce qu'avait dit Kao, il se sentait étrange, ça s'embrouiller mais nan, nan il ne s'en voudrait jamais d'avoir fait ça tans pis si il passerais pour un insensible, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer sa vie...enfin il l'espérait. Il arrêta de rêvasser à tout ça lorsqu'il se reçut le bras de son ami sur le ventre '' rhaaa toujours aussi chiant lui quand il dort'' en effet Toshi avait la fâcheuse manies de bouger en dormant et c'était lui qui devait dormir avec. Il réussit à s'endormir après un temps, et malgré que Toshiya ait prit une bonne parti du canapé lit. Quand tout le monde commença réellement sa journée, tout ce qui avait été dit semblait n'avoir rien changer, seulement à première vu ça avait toucher Kyo plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais la encore il ne s'en apercevait pas.

Loin d'ici, dans une grande maison, Mao se réveilla à son tour, il avait parcourut toute les pièces de sa maison s'apercevant de ce vide laisser non pas seulement par les objets manquant mais par la présence du brun. Il se mit alors à pleurer, d'un bras il se cacha ses yeux, serrant son autre poing où l'on pouvait apercevoir au poignet le bracelet en cuire.

Le temps passa après cette rencontre et tout ce qui en avait découler, plusieurs jours durant lesquels Kyo n'avait rien changer à son mode de vie et comportement. Il traîner toujours dans les rues à la recherche de quelques trucs intéressants, il se baladait comme à son habitude, un sourire satisfait ornant son visage, il s'amusait avec un porte monnaie bien rempli, le jetant et le rattrapant.

-Haha encore une bonne pêche.

Alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux, il s'arrêta soudainement, en face de lui se trouvait une personne bien connus, les deux se fixaient. '' Mais....la ville est si grande....pourquoi je doit tomber sur lui ''. Réalisant ce que cela pouvait représenter il s'enfuit alors mais Mao le poursuivit une nouvelle fois et malheureusement pour Kyo il arriva une nouvelle fois dans un cul de sac. '' rhaaa mais pourquoi y'a temps de rue qui mène nul part !'' Il se retourna alors pour voir le châtain s'approcher de lui. '' Je suis foutu là, j'aurais du écouter Kaoru pour une fois et éviter de trop traîner dans la rue où je l'ai rencontrer...ils vont m'en vouloir à mort et j'vais me retrouver en prison...j'pourrais facilement m'enfuir mais j'peux pas lui faire de mal...'' Mao se mit alors devant lui et lui saisis un poignet fermement. Kyo le regarda alors dans les yeux et quelque chose le troubla, le plus jeune avait perdu cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette chose qui avait fait que le brun n'avait pas put s'empêcher de les regarder, mais elle avait disparut, son regard avait changer. Il n'avait que ça en tête, il ne pensait même plus à ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il aperçut alors qu'il portait son bracelet à son poignet, il fut surprit lorsque le châtain l'enleva et lui passa autour du sien.

-Je sais pas si pour toi ça représente quelque chose mais je te le rend...je ne supporterais pas de l'avoir et de repenser à toi...

Il avait dit ça la gorge un peu noué, Kyo ne comprenait rien du tout et lorsqu'il vit le regard humide du plus jeune se poser sur lui, il sentit son cœur se resserrait sans comprendre.

-Parce que tu n'as pas fait que me voler non...en partant tu m'as volé mon cœur !

Et il parti en courant, sortant de la rue et de nombreuses larmes coulant sur ses joues Kyo ne comprenait pas mais ce qu'il savait c'est que ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça.

-Mais att....end....

Il aurait voulut que Mao lui dise qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, pourquoi il n'avait rien fait alors que oui..il l'avait trahis.... Kyo se sentait mal et c'est en gardant une main sur son bracelet qu'il décida de rentrer chez lui, l'esprit troublé. Mais sans s'en rendre compte il continua d'errer dans les rues et c'est lorsqu'il remarqua que la nuit aller tombé qu'il finit par ouvrir la porte de chez lui. Il avait pensé à ce qui c'était passer, y repensant toujours et toujours mais pourquoi, pourquoi il ne pouvait plus oublier son expression, son regard à cette instant...à chaque fois son cœur se resserrait.

-Salut Kyo ! Fit Toshi.

-T'as passer une bonne journée ? Demanda Kaoru.

-Hum...ouais....

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé-lit en soupirant.

-Ça à pas l'air d'aller.

-Oh Kyo t'as retrouver ton bracelet ! Remarqua Toshiya.

-Comment ça ?! Kyo ne me dit pas que t'es retourner la bas pour aller le chercher, fit Kao avec un regard dur.

-Non pas du tout...

-Mais comment tu l'as retrouver alors ? Attend tu l'as revus c'est ça ? Questionna Die.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer, je comprend pas il a rien fait ? S'étonna Kaoru.

-Non...il m'a juste rendu mon bracelet...

-C'est bizarre ça, reprit Toshiya totalement perdu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kyo, t'as l'air totalement ailleurs, y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? Demanda Die.

Kaoru lui était content qu'il ne soit rien arriver à son petit frère mais c'est vrai qu'il le trouvait bizarre.

-C'est juste que....quand j'avais passer la journée avec lui, il me souriait, il rigolait, il avait quelque chose dans les yeux qui brillait....mais la non....il avait un regard vide...

Kaoru eut alors comme une illumination.

-Attend attend, je sais que ça va te semblait bizarre même pour moi mais...j'crois bien qu'il est amoureux de toi.

Kyo releva alors sa tête avec un regard très étonné.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben ça me parait maintenant tout à fait normal ce qui te paraissait bizarre dans son comportement. Peut être qu'il s'en ai pas rendus compte avant mais en tout cas il avais besoin de trouver un ami, mais ce genre de regard ça trompe pas. Il a du passer de bon moment avec toi, ça a dut lui changer de tout son quotidien. Et si maintenant il a perdu tout ça c'est qu'il avait confiance en toi et que tu l'as trahis.

-Tu crois ?

-J'vois pas autre chose.

-Alors ça serait pour ça qu'il m'a rendu le bracelet en disant qu'il voulait plus souffrir en pensant à moi et que je lui avait volé son cœur...

Ses trois frères ouvrirent de grand yeux.

-Tu ne t'ai pas aperçut qu'il t'aimait quand il t'a dit ça ? C'est assez évident quand on aime quelqu'un on lui offre son cœur, dit Kaoru.

-Faut que t'écoute Kao lui il sait de quoi il parle hein il a le même regard quand il parle avec Die, fit Toshiya.

Le désigné passa au rouge vif.

-Mais mêle toi de se qui te regarde !

-Héhéhé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

Le regard de ses trois frères se portèrent sur Kyo.

-Je l'ai rendu triste....je l'ai fait pleurer...ça me fait mal au cœur de plus voir son regard brillant poser sur moi...t'avais raison Kao j'aurais jamais du faire ça...

Le dénommé s'assit à ses côtés, Kyo avait la tête baissé il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça, il ne comprenait plus rien, il n'avait plus que les yeux tristes de Mao dans ses pensées.

-Écoute Kyo je veux t'aider mais raconte moi ce que tu ressentait quand t'était avec lui.

-Ben je...j'étais heureux, j'me suis vraiment amuser j'doit dire que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas ressentit autant de joie en étant avec lui, j'oubliais tout le reste quand je regardais ses yeux...j'avais l'impression que ça avait toujours été comme ça...mais maintenant j'me sent mal vraiment j'ai mal au cœur.... Malgré qu'il savait que j'étais un voleur il m'a quand même inviter chez lui, il me faisait confiance et moi j'ai tout gâcher...mais pourquoi c'est que maintenant que je me rend compte de tout ça...

-Kyo tu te fait du mal pour rien, t'as vécu dans la rue, tout ce genre de chose tu n'y était plus habituer. T'as pas à t'en vouloir mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il le regard triste.

-T'es amoureux Kyo, tu l'aime toi aussi c'est pour ça que tu es perdu et que ça te fait si mal.

Celui-ci avait du mal a y croire mais ça 'arrangea rien.

-...mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant....j'veux plus avoir mal....

Les trois autres se regardèrent, ils n'aimaient pas le voir comme ça.

-Je ne vois qu'un chose, il faut que tu le revois, fit Die.

-Oui parle avec lui, met les choses au point entre vous, vous êtes tout les deux en train de souffrir pour rien là, reprit Kao.

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

-Ils ont raison Kyo, faut pas que tu reste dans cet état, dit Toshi.

-Je vais me renseigné pour savoir dans quel lycée il va et tu iras le voir à la sortit des cours, continua Kaoru.

Kyo hocha la tête sans grande conviction. Lorsqu'il s coucha se soir là il fit le point dans sa tête de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et de comprendre, alors il était amoureux soudain des choses qu'il avait fait lui revint à l'esprit et prirent un autre sens dans son esprit. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait essuyé les larmes du châtain le soir du vole et qu'il avait aimé touché sa peau...quand Mao l'avait touché il avait sentit son cœur battre plus vite et il avait aimé le prendre dans ses bras lors de la bataille avec le tuyau d'arrosage. Lorsqu'il s'endormit il ne voulait qu'une chose, le revoir, ressentir ces mêmes choses et lui rendre son sourire.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent cependant, plus ou moins rapidement, on été l'après-midi et c'était la sortit des lycées. Mao sorti à son tour avec toujours ce même air triste, encore une même journée qui se finissait, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui il aperçut celui qu'il aurait préféré oublier adossé au mur en face de lui. A côté du châtain se trouver un groupe de jeune qui regarder eu aussi ce brun.

-Hé vous avez vu le gars la bas, c'est la première fois que je le vois ici.

-Il est classe !

-Moi il me fait peur.

Le désigné s'approcha alors.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veux ?

-Quelqu'un le connait ?

Lorsque Mao se rendit compte qu'il venait vers lui il commença à s'éloigner mais Kyo lui attrapa le poignet.

-Tient tu crois que c'est un ami à Mao ?

-Non impossible t'façon il est toujours tout seul lui.

Kyo n'aima pas comment ils parlaient du châtain, il le regarda alors celui-ci avait le regard détourné, le bras levé tenu par la main du brun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Demanda le plus jeune.

-Je voulais te voir.

-Moi non...lâche moi...

Mais Kyo ne voulait pas le lâcher, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte mais lui parler.

-...ça me fait mal...lâche moi !

Mao avait dit ça en faisant un mouvement brusque avec son bras pour le libéré de l'emprise du brun, mais en faisant ça son bracelet se cassa et tomba par terre. Il le ramassa alors et le regarda, Kyo se sentait mal c'était encore de sa faute, vraiment il n'était pas doué.

-Je...je suis désolé, fit-il.

-Ce bracelet il était à ma mère, elle me la donner avant de mourir en me disant que comme ça elle serait toujours avec moi...j'y tiens énormément. Quand mes parents sont mort au début je leur en voulaient de m'avoir laisser seul mais j'ai très vite compris que ça ne servait à rien....Alors j'ai continué ma vie sans rien changer toujours souriant malgré tout, sans jamais me décourager mais c'est dur....je n'ai personne...strictement personne...pas de famille....pas d'amis....je suis seul....

-Je...pardon...

-Tu sais je crois que je suis vraiment trop naïf... les derniers mots de ma mère étaient '' je sais que tu trouvera la personne qu'il te faut, tu le saura dès que tu croisera son regard'' et j'y est cru oui j'ai espéré...mais je ne pensais pas que ça serrais que dans un sens et que ça me ferais souffrir....

-Tu...tu m'aimes vraiment alors ?

-Évidement que je t'aime...je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu...quand t'as accepter de venir chez moi j'étais tellement heureux, j'crois bien avoir passer la meilleur journée de ma vie...mais en faite tout était qu'illusion... mais je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir, j'y arrive pas, alors ce que je voulais c'est plus te revoir et oublier mais on dirais que ça non plus je ne peux pas...

Il serra alors le bracelet dans sa main et regarda Kyo avec des yeux triste.

-Mon cœur est à toi à présent, fait en se que tu veux...

Kyo se sentait étrange, il avait vraiment été touché par ce que venait de dire Mao alors il était hors de question qu'il le laisse partir sans lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur lui aussi.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé de ce qui c'est passer, je suis en train de te faire souffrir et c'est une chose que je ne supporte pas. J'aime quand tu me sourit, quand tu rigole, comme quand on s'amusait ensemble. Tu me faisait confiance et moi j'ai gâcher ça, t'es bien la seule personne qui ne m'a pas juger malgré que je soit un voleur, quelqu'un de la rue...j'me suis vraiment énervé contre toi pour rien j'ai même pas voulut croire que toi aussi t'avais du te débrouiller seul...et j't'ai rendu triste j'm'en veux tu sais...

Le châtain était troublé par ce que venait de dire le brun, son regard n'arrivant pas à ce détaché de celui du plus vieux. Celui-ci lui attrapa le visage de ses deux mains en se rapprochant. Mao sentit son cœur battre plus fort à cette proximité.

-Tu sais, je sais pas si je mérite ton cœur mais...je veux que tu sache que le mien bât pour toi aussi...

Mao ouvrit des yeux étonné en entendant ça, son cœur ratant un battement. Il eut un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. C'était un simple baiser mais lorsque le brun se recula il put lire dans les yeux de Mao quelque chose de nouveau faisant place à la tristesse, il semblait un peu perdu. Kyo garda cette même proximité entre eux et reprit dans un murmure.

-Je t'aime....

Il voulut l'embrasser simplement une nouvelle fois mais Mao ne l'entendait pas de la même manière, il passa ses bras autours du cou du brun, se collant plus à lui. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et Kyo comprit bien vite qu'il voulait un échange plus intense et il en fut très heureux. Leur langues se mêlèrent dans une danse tendre et endiablé. Mao ne put retenir une larme de joie qui coula le long de sa joue, rapidement enlever par les doigt du plus vieux. Ils ne se séparèrent que par manque d'air et le brun fut heureux de revoir dans les yeux du châtain cette lueur qui lui plaisait tant.

-Tu m'aime...vraiment....je suis si heureux, fit Mao en se blottissant contre le brun. J'pensais pas te plaire pourtant...en plus je suis pas une femme...

-Ça n'a aucune importance et comment veux tu ne pas me plaire crois un peu plus en toi Mao tu es tellement bien comme tu es ne change jamais....mais...pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Je n'arriverais jamais à t'en vouloir tu es passer par des chemins difficiles et je comprend et puis...je t'aime c'est tout il y a pas besoin d'autre explication à ça, répondit Mao avec un sourire.

Kyo le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, il se sentait bien comme ça, il sentait son cœur battre pour lui, oui il l'aimait et désormais il ferait tout pour le protégé et lui faire garder cette joie qu'il aimait tant.

-Dit...c'est peut-être un peu rapide mais...tu aimerais vivre avec moi ? Demanda Mao en jouant avec ses doigts n'osant pas regarder le brun en face.

Kyo fut surprit mais sourit à cette proposition en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Vraiment c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Évidement...j'aimerais que tu soit à mes côtés quand je me réveille, fit Mao rouge.

-Alors c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte de passer le reste de mon avenir avec toi, répondit le brun en l'embrassant.

Mao était plus rouge qu'une tomate bien rouge, il n'aurait jamais imaginer ça possible il allait vivre avec la personne qui faisait battre son cœur.

-Par contre je suis obliger de te dire que j'ai mes trois frères et si tu l'ai veux pas chez toi je ne viendrais pas.

-Ils sont les bienvenus chez moi parce que je veux que ta famille soit ma famille, sourit le châtain en prenant la main du brun.

Kyo emmena alors celui qu'il pouvait considéré comme son petit ami jusqu'à chez lui, il fut troublé de voir exactement l'endroit, c'était sinistre et petit. Il fut accueillit par ses trois frères.

-Saluuut Kyo ! ....Kyo c'est qui ce mec on peux lui faire confiance ! Fit Toshiya qui avait déjà commencer à lui tourner autours.

-Toshi vient par là laisse le tranquille, dit Kaoru.

-Gngngn.

-Enfin il a raison c'est qui ?

-Erm et ben les gars je vous présente Mao erm mon petit ami.

Il était aussi rouge que le désigné, les trois autres avaient ouvert de grand yeux de surprise.

-Et ben je comprend pourquoi t'as flashé dessus il est trop mignon aieuuuh !

Toshiya avait à peine eut le temps de finir sa phrase qui se prit trois coup sur la tête.

-Toujours besoin de te faire remarquer toi hein !

Ceci fit rire Mao.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer Mao moi c'est Kaoru, lui Die et cette andouille là c'est Toshiya.

-Hey !

-Ravis de connaître les grands frères de Kyo, fit Mao avec un grand sourire.

-Nous on est bien content que ça se soit arranger entre vous, reprit Die.

-Vous...vous saviez ? Demanda le châtain gêné et rougissant.

Les trois hochèrent affirmativement de la tête.

-J'espère que t'as fait attention en l'emmenant ici Kyo, parce que c'est mal famé tu le sait, dit Kao.

-Je le sais très bien, mais t'inquiète je vais le protégé je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Mao se sentait de plus en plus gêné à mesure que ses joues rougissaient mais il finit par dire ce pour quoi il était là.

-Je...en faite je suis venus parce que...j'aimerais que Kyo vienne vivre avec moi..

-C'est trop mignon ! fit Toshi.

-Je suis content pour toi Kyo, fit Kaoru.

-Mais je...je voulais savoir si vous vouliez venir vous aussi ?

Les trois furent surprit de cette proposition.

-C'est grand chez moi vous savez et je...je serrais heureux si vous acceptiez.

-Super c'est d'accord ! S'exclama Toshi.

-T'es sur, on va pas être un fardeau ? Questionna Kao.

-Pas du tout au contraire alors vous êtes d'accord ?

Ils se regardèrent tout les trois.

-C'est d'accord.

-Je suis très heureux.

-Mais je tient à te dire qu'on te revaudra ça, je veux pas qu'on dépende de toi, reprit Kao.

-Entendu, sourit Mao.

Kyo attira le châtain à lui et l'embrassa, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une simple rencontre hasardeuse lui transforme ainsi sa vie et en bien.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour nos quatre ex-pickpockets d'emménager dans leur nouvelle maison, chacun des trois frères de Kyo furent plus qu'étonner en s'apercevant de la grandeur de la maison. Mais maintenant ils étaient la chez eux. Ils se répartirent les chambres, Kyo allait évidement avec Mao, Toshiya eut le droit à la chambre d'ami mais pour celle des parents de Mao, Die et Kao avaient eut du mal ils ne voulaient pas si installer parce que ça devait représenter beaucoup pour le châtain. Mais celui-ci les rassura, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer de penser à eux mais maintenant oui il avait retrouver une nouvelle famille et à leur côté il se sentait bien. C'est cinq jeune homme marquaient par la vie par différents chemin allaient pouvoir avoir un avenir meilleur.

**EXTRA**

Deux semaines plus tard nos cinq amis formaient réellement une famille, Mao continuait à aller en cours mais lorsqu'il rentrait le soir il était accueillit par trois autre personnes. Oui il n'était plus seul.

-Toshiya !!! cria Kaoru.

-Quoi ?

-Ca fait deux heures que t'es dans cette salle de bain !

-Et alors y'en a une autre non ?

'' mais il est pas possible....en tout cas il en profite de ce changement de vie...'' pensa-t-il.

-Oui mais c'est pas là le problème sort c'est l'heure de manger !

-Ok ok j'arrive.

Depuis qu'il habitait ici, c'était Kaoru qui faisait les repas, du moins le soir. Ils essayer que tout le monde fasse des corvées chacun à son tour. Ils s'installèrent tous à table, Toshiya arrivant enfin.

-Et ben quand même, toujours en train de te pomponner, fit Kao. Aller mange.

-Ouais il a raison, tu cherche à te trouvait quelqu'un ? Demanda Die.

-J'aimerais bien ouep ! Vous deux ça à pas l'air de vouloir ce faire on dirais...

Les deux désignés se retinrent de recracher se qu'ils avaient en bouche. Toshiya lui était toujours content de les taquiner avec ça.

-Erm en tout cas Mao j'voulais te remercier de nous avoir trouver du travail, reprit Kao.

-C'est rien je suis content de vous aidez, sourit le désigné.

En effet Mao avait demander autours de lui si quelqu'un ne chercher pas des gens à employé et il avait finit par trouver, du moins pour les deux plus vieux. Un peu au désespoir de Kaoru qui ne pouvait plus surveiller Toshi. Après manger comme à chaque soir, nos cinq amis regardaient un films dans le salon tous calé les un contre les autres, Mao dans les bras de Kyo. Lorsque l'heure du coucher arriva, chacun retourna dans sa chambre. Dans la chambre de Mao, celui-ci était blottit dans les drap mais aussi contre son petit ami qui l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime Kyo.

-Moi aussi Mao, énormément.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, le plus jeune avait fait passer une de ses mains sur le torse du brun, et la fit glisser un peu partout sur son corps. Après un baiser, Kyo lui attrapa la main avec un regard tendre.

-Hé hé qu'est-ce que tu compte faire, tu c'est très bien que t'es pas majeur.

-Maieuuuh je t'aime comment je vais faire pour attendre plusieurs mois, fit Mao avec une moue boudeuse.

-Tu verras ça viendra vite, soit pas si pressé, reprit Kyo en l'embrassant doucement. Aller tu devrais dormir toi, t'as cours demain.

-Gngngng on croirais entendre Kaoru, bouda le châtain.

Et oui en si peu de temps il avait apprit à les connaître et maintenant c'était comme si ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble.

-Hey ! Non c'est pas vrai.

Se fut au tour de Kyo de bouder. Son petit ami lui embrassa le bout du nez et se blotti contre lui, sa tête contre son torse.

-Bonne nuit Kyo.

-Bonne nuit Mao, fit le brun en lui embrassant le front.

Ils finirent par s'endormirent comme ça l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain ce fut les deux premiers levé, normal Mao devait partir à son lycée et évidement Kyo lui disait au revoir devant la porte d'entrée de la maison. Ce jour la Kyo portait la tenue qu'il avait lors de leur première rencontre et Mao aimait beaucoup. Il se blottit conte lui, ne voulant plus le quitter.

-Mao tu va finir par être en retard.

-Mais je te fait un câlin fait pas le grognon.

Le châtain attrapa alors son petit ami par la cravate pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime, sourit-il.

Le brun rougis et enfonça son chapeau sur la tête du plus jeune.

-Aller passe une bonne journée.

Mao sourit et partit en courant, en lui faisant signe de la main. Kyo retourna dans la maison et quelques minutes plus tard les trois autres descendirent pour le petit déjeuner. Chacun était tranquillement devant son bol lorsque Kaoru fit:

-Toshiya, qu'est-ce que tu fait la nuit à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Il faut que je t'enlève la console de ta chambre.

-Naaaa !!

-Si.

-Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites réveillé à cette heure vous hein je suis suspicieux.

-Mais rien ! Rhaa arrête un peu avec ça, fit Kaoru rouge.

Mais il devait partir rapidement travailler, suivit de Die, laissant les plus jeunes à la maison.

-Et vous faites pas de conneries hein !

-Ouais ouais.

-Ils m'énervent...

-Aller Kao laisse tomber, on va être en retard, à ce soir les gars !

Chacun passa une très bonne journée, maintenant Kaoru et Die ne se lâchaient plus ils étaient maintenant collègues de travail. Toshiya traîner dans les parcs parlant avec de nombreuses personnes, il était pas du genre timide. Mao lui n'avait jamais été aussi bien et ses notes aux lycées en avait prit un coup une grande remonté. Kyo lui avait été faire quelque chose de précis et quand il alla chercher Mao ce soir là.

-Kyoooo !! fit le châtain en s'élançant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manquer.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors puis Kyo lui prit le poignet et sorti quelque chose de sa poche.

-Tu sais à cause de moi le bracelet de ta mère à été cassé...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave tu sais, c'est ma faute aussi.

-Mais j'ai été te le faire réparer.

Il lui tendit alors l'objet et Mao en eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Le bijoutier m'a dit qu'il était fragile maintenant et que tu n'allait pas pouvoir le mettre tout le temps, désolé.

Mais Mao s'en fichait bien, il se jeta à son cou en pleurant.

-Merci Kyo, merci c'est magnifique ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Il se recula alors et lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Mais attend, je t'ai acheter ça.

Il sortit alors un autre bracelet, une gourmette avec leurs deux noms marquaient dessus. Il lui attacha au poignet.

-J'espère que ça te plait.

Il eut sa réponse très rapidement quand le plus jeune l'embrassa longuement et avec amour, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

-Kyo....c'est c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais offert comment je pourrais te rendre tout ça ?

-Tu m'aimes et tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi.

Mao se serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Je t'aime Kyo je t'aime tellement.

Ils finirent par rentré chez eux quelques minutes plus tard mains dans la mains, se souriant l'un à l'autre. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison ils entendirent un cris de désespoir.

-Naaaaaaaaaan nan Kao fait pas ça naaaaa laisse moi ma console s'il te plaiiiiit !!

C'était Toshiya accrocher à Kaoru qui essayer de descendre la console pour la ranger dans un endroit où Toshi ne pourrait pas la prendre le tout sous les rires de Die.

-Je t'avais prévenus Toshi désolé mais je te la confisque !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire la console fut enfermer dans un placard sous le regard triste de Toshiya.

-Pas juste.

-Je te la rendrais si tu trouve du travail et si tu fait des efforts.

-Gngngngn.

-Oh salut ! Fit Die qui remarqua alors la présence des deux autres.

Ceux-ci d'abord surprit éclatèrent de rire sous le regard boudeur de Toshiya.

Leur soirée se déroula comme à leur habitude, tout le monde alla se coucher même Toshiya qui se résigna à aller se coucher sans jouer. Mais au milieu de la nuit un bruit étrange se fit entendre et réveilla deux des cinq amis.

-Die, t'as entendu ce bruit ?

-Ouais ça c'est pas Toshiya. Qu'est-ce que tu fout ?

-Ben je vais aller voir.

-hé attend moi.

-Chut.

Doucement et sans allumer du lumière ils se dirigèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Die profita alors de l'obscurité pour enlacé son ami par derrière, celui-ci surprit rougis fortement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Chut regard y'a quelqu'un là.

En effet on pouvait voir une ombre, sans doute un voleur. Nos deux amis s'approchèrent alors doucement et se mirent juste derrière lui.

-Génial y'a personne et des tonnes de chose à piquer héhé.

La lumière s'alluma alors.

-C'est pas l'impression que j'ai, se moqua Die.

Le voleur se retourna alors.

-Je crois que t'es mal renseigné, maintenant il y a cinq personnes qui habites ici t'es mal tomber avec nous, fit Kaoru.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui Kao ? Demanda Die.

-Oh j'hésite...

Le voleur voyant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à ces deux hommes qui le fixait s'enfuit sans rien emporter avec lui.

-On aurait pas dut l'attraper et l'emmener à la police ? Fit Die.

-Tant pis, on le reverra plus j'en suis sur, il a eut la trouille.

-Ouais on forme une bonne équipe tout les deux.

Et là à la grande surprise de Kaoru son ami l'embrassa. Il était devenu rouge mais se laissa faire, après tout il en avait tellement envie. Le baiser était passer rapidement du simple et doux à l'intense et passionné. Une fois l'échange finit ils se regardèrent intensément.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda Kaoru.

-Hum parce que je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre où je t'ai empêcher de te suicider et que maintenant Toshi aura une bonne raison de dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous parce que c'est ce que je veux, je veux que tu sorte avec moi.

Kaoru eut du mal à encaisser tout ça, c'était si soudain, il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Alors tu veux bien ?

-Je..vraiment tu m'aimes ?

-Oui plus que tout.

Il l'embrassa un nouvelle fois avant que Kaoru ne reprennent.

-Je t'aime moi aussi tu sais mais après ce que j'ai vécu j'ai eut peur d'aimer à nouveau un homme.

-Mais tu en as finit avec ça tout comme nous, on peut tirer un trait sur cette vie et redémarrer quelque chose de mieux et je veux que tu fasse entièrement partit de cette nouvelle vie...alors ?

-Évidement que je veux sortir avec toi, fit Kaoru en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Ils finirent par retourner dans leur chambre s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain matin quand ils descendirent petit déjeuner main dans la main, Toshiya n'arriva à rien dire, Mao sourit en voyant ça. Tout ce qu'ils dirent en s'installant fut que c'est comme ça qu'ils commençaient leur nouvelle vie. Car oui de simple petit changement, des voles, ont donnés naissance à l'amour pour deux couples. Et l'avenir tous ensemble ne semblait que prometteur.

* * *

Voilou !!

J'espère que vous avez aimez ^^

il y a une moral, un message dans cette os j'espère qu'il est passer =/

laissez vos opinions ^^

marchiii

kissu kissu et à la prochaine ;D


End file.
